Qui lut crut!
by vicky-j
Summary: C'est la dernière année du trio. Ron est sûr que se sera une année banal et habituel mais est-ce le cas?RWPP HPHG DMOC
1. Default Chapter

Allo! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic mettant en vedette Ron lol!! J'espère que vous allez aimer pour l'instant BONNE LECTURE !!  
  
Qui lut crut?!  
  
Prologue  
  
- RON, GINNY RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS C'EST LA RENTRÉE AUJOURD'HUI, hurla de toute la force de ses poumons Mme.Weasley.  
  
Ron ce mit à grommeler et il rabattit sa couverture sur sa tête. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre et la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Une main ferme se sera sur sa couverture et il se trouva bientôt sans celle-ci. Qu'elle vide ! C'est comme si on lui donnait pas de dessert après son dîner! Ce qui était un crime IMMENCE !!! Il grogna et ouvrit pour voir ceux de sa mère le fixer d'un air sévère.  
  
-Ronald lève toi et vas te préparer, gronda-t-elle en sortant de la chambre de son fils.  
  
Ron soupira et consentit à se lever, ne voulant pas satirer les foudres de sa mère. 10 minutes plus tard il descendait s'assoire à sa place attendant le petit déjeuner. Ron avait ENCORE beaucoup grandis. Il dépassait maintenant Fred et George et regardait pratiquement tout les membres de sa famille de haut. Encore quelque centimètre et il atteindrait la taille de son père. Ses cheveux toujours aussi flamboyant étaient maintenant très ébouriffés, mais beaucoup moins que Harry, ce qui était, d'après Hermione, impossible! Sa peau avait prit une belle teinte bronzer durant ses vacances en Roumanie et elle était consteller de tache de rousseur. Ses yeux bleu océan au reflet miel était toujours aussi beau à force de s'entraîner au quidditch il avait maintenant une carrure d'athlète. Molly Weasley se tourna vers lui en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
- J'espère que tu t'ai brosser les dents, dit-elle, douteuse.  
  
Ron roula des yeux et hocha positivement de la tête. À ce qu'il pouvait voir la confiance régnait dans sa famille. Tous les autres membres de sa joyeuse famille arrivèrent et ils prirent tous leurs petit déjeuner. Dès qu'ils finirent, M et Mme Weasley, Ron et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la cheminé, lancèrent chaqu'un leur tours de la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent tous dans une boutique, heureusement sorcière, près de la gare King Kross et rentrèrent rapidement dans celle-ci. Ils repérèrent vite des chariots et en prirent 2 tout en déposant les valises de Ron et Ginny. Ils se dirigèrent entre les voies 9 et 10, vérifièrent que personne regardait et foncèrent dans celle-ci se retrouvant à la voie 9 ¾ et voyant la foule habituel de sorciers et de leur parents. Ginny se dirigea vers ses amies et Ron repéra rapidement Harry et Hermione. Les 3 amis étaient maintenant rendus en 7ièmes année.  
  
Eux aussi avaient changé, surtout Hermione. Celle-ci avait laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille et ils étaient ondulés. Ses yeux marron en forme d'amande avait de magnifiques reflets or, sa peau était maintenant mordoré et elle avait grandit mais restais quand beaucoup plus petite que Ron et Harry! En parlant d'Harry, celui-ci avait des cheveux encore plus ébouriffer qu'avant. Zut! Lui qui contait parier pour voir qui avait les cheveux les plus indomptables entre eux 2! Apparemment il avait déjà un vainqueur et le pire le gagnant ne le savait pas! Hermione avait eux….elle avait eux…RAISON! Ron fit une grimace intérieurement en passant à ces mots. Ils se dirigea vers ses 2 meilleurs amis qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement, alla déposer ses baguages dans le compartiments qu'Hermione les avaient trouver, descendit dirent au revoir à ses parents, remonta en compagnie de Harry et Hemione dans le train rouge et qui démarra peu de temps après qu'ils airent mit les pieds dans leurs compartiment. Ils se racontèrent tous leurs vacances, eut la visite de Neville, Seamus et Dean avec qui les 2 garçons discutèrent quidditch tandis qu'Hermione lisait son livre de métamorphose.  
  
Le soir arriva et ils arrivèrent enfin à pré-au-lard. Bizarrement ils n'avaient pas eux la visite de Malfoy. Ils saluèrent Hagrid et montèrent dans une diligence qui démarra aussitôt.  
  
- En passant vous savez qui vont êtres les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef cette année, demanda Hermione.  
- C'est sûr que c'est toi mais pour l'autre j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules tandis qu'Hermione rougissait.  
- Voyons Harry ce n'est pas garantis que je sois la Préfete-en-Chef!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
Harry la regarda de travers tandis que Ron roulait des yeux. Ils arrivèrent enfin et rentrèrent rapidement. Les 2ièmes à la dernière année se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. 5 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit et le professeure MacGonagall apparut, suivit des premières et d'une nouvelle de 7ièmes apparemment. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et brillants. Ils étaient lisse et tombait élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle avait des yeux noisette avec des reflets noirs et une peau très blanche. Elle devait avoir la même taille qu'Hermione. On pouvait voir la froideur se refléter sur son visage. Bizarrement Ron trouvait qu'elle un air de famille avec Rogue. Arriver au tour de celle-ci MacGonagall l'appela de sa voix sèche.  
  
-Moïra Jones!  
  
Moïra s'approcha du tabouret, si assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
-SERPENTARD!, hurla comme d'habitude celui-ci.  
  
Moïra se dirigea d'un pas vers la table de sa maison et s'assit en face de Drago. Dumbledor se levas, dit les habituels règlements et le repas apparut. Ron se jeta sur la nourriture et manga glouteusement sous les rires de Harry et le regard dégoûter d'Hermione. Hum…la nourriture était vraiment la meilleure chose sur cette planète!! Il ne remercierait jamais assez Dieu pour sa! Dès que la dernière miette de dessert finit manger, Dumbledor se leva de nouveaux, plongeant la Grande Salle dans le silence complet.  
  
-Bien je vois que tout le monde à bien manger, dit-il en jetant un regard amusé en direction de Ron. Maintenant je vais vous annoncez vos nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs cette année!  
  
Hermione se mit à sourire largement tandis que Ron soupirait. Il savait déjà c'était qui maintenant il espérait juste que Dumbledor finissent pour qu'il puissent allé rejoindre son lit bien chaud qui l'attendait dans sa tour.  
  
-Je suis fière de vous annoncer que cette année vos nouveaux Préfets-en-Chefs sont…Ronald Weasley et Pansy Parkinson!!  
  
Ron ouvrit largement la bouche tant le choc était grand!! Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tous les élèves soient la bouche grande ouverte soit il avait des yeux ronds. Et Hermione n'était pas mieux! Celle-ci se faisait soutenir par Harry pour ne pas s'évanouir!! Alors sa…SA c'était VRAIMENT pas prévu dans pour cette année!! Lui Préfet-en-Chef!! Et ben sa il n'y avait jamais pensé!  
  
À SUIVRE J'espère que vous avez aimé alors REVIEWS REVIEWS!! 


	2. La salle commune

Coucou me revoilà! Je remercie Hermione 46 d'avoir reviewer!

Qui lut crut!

Chapitre 1

La salle de commune

Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Lui Préfet-en-chef?

-Mon Dieu je dois rêver que quelqu'un me pince, dit Ron.

Hermione, qui l'avait entendu, le pinça.

-Aïe!, s'exclama Ron.

-Oh sa doit être vrai, répondit sarcastiquement son amie.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et frotta son bras douloureux. Après tout si elle était jalouse ce n'était pas son problème! Ce n'était pas sa faute si Dumbledor l'avait choisi à sa place! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers celle-ci et la tristesse qui ce lisait dans son visage lui serra le cœur. Elle devait être déçue! Elle avait travaillé fort pour devenir Préfet-en Chef alors que lui, il n'avait rien fait et le devenait. Enfin de compte cette année ne s'annoncerait pas aussi poche qu'il le prévoyait! Le professeur MacGonagall se dirigea vers lui, Pansy Parkinson à ses côtés.

-Venez Monsieur Weasley que je vous montre vos appartements.

Ron hocha la tête, dit au revoir à Harry et Hermione et sortie de la Grande Salle avec le professeur MacGonagall. Après 2 minutes de marche à travers le château, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une femme obèse assise sur une chaise l'air mélancolique.

En dirait La Grosse Dame mais avec une robe bleu, pensa Ron en regardant de bas en haut le tableau.

-Voici le tableau qui garde votre salle commune, expliqua MagDonagall. Je vous laisse choisir le mot de passe.

-Hum…Pourquoi pas P.Parkinson, suggéra Pansy en souriant.

-Je refuse de prendre ça!, s'exclama Ron.

Il devait déjà partager sa salle commune avec cette peste alors pas besoin d'en rajouter!

- Bien le mot de passe sera P.Parkinson, dit le tableau d'une voix grave et pâteuse tout en s'ouvrant 

Ron resta bouche bée tant dis que Pansy abordait un sourire victorieux.

-Bien maintenant que vous avez choisi le mot de passe je vous laisse, dit MacGonagall en partant.

-Attendez Professeur je suis pas consentant, s'exclama Ron mais le professeur MacGonagall fit la sourde oreille et bientôt fut hors de porter de son champs de vision.

-Raah c'est injuste, ce plaignit le rouquin.

-Oh arrête de te plaindre Weasley c'est juste un mot de passa, soupira Pansy en rentrant.

Ron rentra à sa suite et tout 2 se figèrent.

Les murs étaient en brique gris ainsi que l'immense cheminer. Il y avait 2 gros sofa mœlleux: un bleu et un vers. Ils avaient chacun leur bureau de travaille au couleur de leur maison. Au fond il y avait une porte en bois d'acajou à la poigné or et sur les côtés 2 autres porte qui devait les mener à leurs chambres. Ils se dirigèrent vers les 2 portes. Celle de droite avait le nom P.Parkinson écrit en vert et la poigné au blason de Serpentard en argent tant dis que pour celle de gauche il y était écrit R.Weasley en rouge et la poigné au blason de Gryffondor était or. Il serait vraiment de mauvaise fois si il disait que cette salle était laide. Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambres respectif et allèrent se dormir sans se dirent bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il remarqua une porte à droite et constata qu'elle était en commun avec la chambre de l'autre. Il soupira, se déshabilla et prit sa douche. 10 minutes plus tard, il ferma l'eau, prit une serviette, l'entoura sur sa taille et sorti. Au même moment Pansy rentra. Ron rougis légèrement et remercia intérieurement le seigneur le fait qu'il avait sa serviette autour de sa taille tant dis que Pansy haussait un sourcils tout en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Alors Weasley on est géner, demanda-t-elle en ricannant.

-Non j'ai plutôt honte parce que c'est toi qui me voit ainsi, répondit-il.

-Honte? Au contraire c'est un honneur.

-Mais oui un honneur pour mes fesses, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Sache que toute les partie de ton corps devrait être honorés. Maintenant dégage que j'aille prendre ma douche.

-Et pourquoi je dégagerais tu ma bien mater c'est mon tour.

-Premièrement je te matais pas je t'ai juste vu à moitié nu mais si tu tiens à me voir nu…, répondit Pansy en commençant à enlever ses vêtements.

-Non merci la vision serait trop affreuse, dit Ron en sortant de la salle de bain.

Son coeur battait à la chamade. Il avait faillit voir Parkinson nu!Wow!

-Comment sa wow? Sa devrait être yarck au contraire!, lui dit sa conscience.

-Allons dont tu doit avouer qu'elle est avantager physiquement.

-…

-Je parlerai pas de son mental mais son physique…

-Cesse de baver et reprends toi, ordonna la petite voix.

-Si je t'obéis tu me laisses tranquille?

-Oui!

-Alors je me reprendrai!

-Bien!

-Maintenant fait de l'air.

-…

-Tu es parti?

-Non mais sache que JAMAIS tu pourras vivre sans moi!

-Blablabla va-t-en!

Ron se secoua brusquement la tête. C'était lui ou il venait juste d'avoir une conversation avec sa conscience? Naah c'était le fruit de son imagination. Il s'habilla, prit son sac et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

À SUIVRE

J'espère que vous avez aimé et j'aimerai plus de reviews s.v.p! 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me revoilà! Je sais je sais je prends plein de temps pour continuer mes fics! C'est pas ma faute je suis en péiode d'examens mais puisqu'il m'en reste un seul je peux respirer! Alors voici la suite!

RAR:

dr.robotnic1: Merci d'avoir reviewer et voici la suite

Lau: Merci du compliment et voici la suite!

MAngel: Merci et voici la suite!

virg05: Lol en effet c'est ma "scène" préféré lol! Voici la suite!

Elodie Malfoy: Coucou toi! Et voici ta suite t'en attendu ma chouette!

Qui lut crut?

Chapitre 2

Le cours de potion se passa, comme d'habite mal. Mais là c'était mal avec le grand M! Neville avec fait exploser une potion qui s'était revercer sur Rogue qui passait par là! Maintenant leur professeur avait d'énorme et affreux furoncle sur le visage. Sa colère avait été si grande que le pauvre Neville s'était évanouie et reposait maintenant à l'infirmerie. Gryffondor avait perdu 50 points et et le responsable par erreur avant un mois de retenue!

-Ah pauvre Neville! Passe un mois entier avec fasse de furoncle je le suporterai pas, dit Ron entre 2 boucher de son diner.

La scène de ce matin était encore bien présent dans sa tête mais il n'avait souffler mot à ses amis. Il s'avait déjà la réaction qu'aurait Hermione et la dernière chose qu'il voulait avoir était une migraine en l'entendant lui faire la moral. Celle-ci lui avait pardonné sa nomination mais restait quand même eu peu amère du fait qu'elle aurait été mieux qualifiéé pour ce poste!

-Je me demande qui remplacera Rogue durant son absence, demanda songeusement Hermione.  
-Je veux vraiament pas enlever la joie de nous faire espèrer un autre professeur pour le moment mais je pense que personne ne le remplacera parce que M. Pomfresh fait de vrai miracle en mais de 30 seconde, répondit Harry en ayant une grimace.

Et merde pour une fois qu'elle peut garder un patient très longtemps il fallait qu'elle lui redonne sa face normal tout de suite, pensa rageusement Ron.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais grouillez-vous on a métamorphose, dit Hermione en se levant.

Les 2 garçons ce levèrent et ils partirent. Ça ne prit pas beaucoup de temps au professeur MacGonagall d'arriver et elle fit rentrer c'est élève.

-Bien aujourd'hui vous devrez changer un lapin en livre, leur dit MacGonagall avec son habituel tont sec.

Les élèves se mirent au travail. Ron esseaya mais fit un mauvais mouvement de bras ce qui fit le sort se diriger vers Harry qui s'écarta évitant le sort de justesse. Drago qui se trouvait tout prêt ce mit a ricanner avant de secouer la tête et de se remette au travail. Il était juste à côté de Moïra et apparement elle n'avait aucune difficulter car elle réussit l'exercice en 3 essaie alors qu' Hermione réussit au 4ième.

Mais c'est quoi l'idée d'abord Ron et Parkinson qui deviennent Prèfets-en-Chefs et maintenant la nouvelle qui me dépasse en métamorphose. Mais c'est quoi cette année de fou, pensa Hermione.

Elle soupira et alla aider c'est 2 amis. Le cours se termina sans problème et comme devoir le professeur MacGonagall leur donna de terminer la transformation. Ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers leur prochain cours qui consistait Divination pour Harry et Ron et Aritmancie pour Hermione. À la fin du cours ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle et Harry ne cessa de jeter des regards las à tous les élèves qui croisaient leur chemins.

-Qu'est-ce qui vas pas Harry, demanda Hermione qui avait noter l'ennuie de son ami.  
-Oh rien c'est juste que je de mourir la semaine prochaine, soupira-t-il.  
-Tient pendant que j'y pense tu dois mourir depuis notre 3ième année et l'autre folle prédis-ou plutôt crois qu'elle prédis-ta mort et pourtant tu es toujours en vie! Tu dois surement être un chat et il te reste environ 5 vie si je compte toute les fois que tu devais mourir chaque année, dit Ron en comptant sur ses doigts.

Harry et Hermione roulèrent des yeux et ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle au gros soulagement de Ron dont le ventre criait famine. Il se mit à manger glouteusement.

-Comme quoi les habitudes ne change pas, dit Harry en riant.

Il tendit la main pour prendre de la pomme de terre et toucha la main d'Hermione qui avait eu la même idée. Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à rougir en détournant brusquement la tête. Ron, qui avait tout vu, se mit à rire.

-L'amour toujours l'amour, chantonna-t-il.

Ils se mirent à rougir encore plus ce qui étouffa Ron tellement il riait tout en amngeant sa nourriture.

-C'est stupide ce que tu dis là, il ne faut pas confondre l'amitié de l'amour Ronald, s'exclama sèchement Hermione et Harry s'empressa d'approuver.  
-Mais oui c'est sa, répondit Ron tout un ayant un sourire narquois et il se remit à manger.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et nota qu'elle semblait trouver n'importe quoi intéressant sauf le survivant. Bizzarement ça lui pinça le coeur.

Mais qu'est-ce j'ai, pensa Harry en baissant la tête.

Â SUIVRE

Bon je sais ce chapitre est court mais bon j'avais pas d'inspiration et je l'ai écrit sur un coup de tête mais se ne vous empêche pas de reviewer et de dire ce que vous en pensez! 


End file.
